I am Afraid Of Him
by Princess Serena til Universo
Summary: A Jak and Keira fic. This one is in Keira's POV. It is about Keira's thoughts on Jak and what he has become.  Rated K


**PStU: Here is another one shot. Again I don't have the heart to write anything long. Please enjoy this fic.**

**Angel: PStU does not own the Jak and Daxter series.**

* * *

><p>I barely know him these days. He was once the brightest and most vibrant person I had ever met but now, well now I fell as if I am looking at an entirely different person. I can't even see the boy I fell in love with any more. All I see is an endless darkness in his ice cold blue eyes now. That is at least when they are not brightened by that new insane glint he gets in them. I swear I can sometimes see that monster he hides just underneath his skin in his eyes.<p>

When I first landed in Haven City I was separated from Daddy, Daxter and Jak. For the first few days I just wondered around hoping I would suddenly run into them. I soon figured out that I would be wondering the city forever due to its large size. So I decided to find a job and park myself in one place and hope they would come to me.

It would be two long years, two very long years before I would even see or rather hear Jak and Daxter. At first I did not even know it was Jak who was talking to me. Who can blame me for being snappy at him, I just thought him some thug that, that floating ball of lard Krew sent to pester me. Jak was a mute when I had last saw him and I figured he would still be one when we met up again.

I did not even know who Krew had sent until he came by a second time. I probably still wouldn't have known if Daxter had not started to talk. Daxter, he has a voice that you can never forget, mainly due to the fact that he never shuts up. I had almost given up hope by that time that I would never see them again. So I come out from behind my curtain and saw them for myself. It was not until after I saw Daxter that I saw Jak. I hesitated once I saw him. He was so cold; he looked for lack of a better word, different. I said as much to him and his answer to me had been just as cold as he looked. Daxter explained in a few brief words what had happened to him and that it had involved Dark eco. I think I stepped away from him because I saw him stiffen and turn away from me.

He raced for my team, still as good as he was before we came here, but on the track he was more ruthless and I could swear I could see trails of Dark eco chase after him. He did not even care if he made some one crash or killed someone on the track. I think that put me off even more then hearing what had happened to him. The Jak I knew was sweet and would never hurt another person.

After the race he left me alone to think about what had just happened and what had happened to Jak. I looked everywhere for answers to what had happened. I soon found a wanted poster with the picture of what looked like a demon on it. I looked at the demon on the poster, looked at its ashy skin, white hair, horns, and razor sharp claws. I could barely look at the endless pits of darkness that were its eyes. I wanted to fool myself and say that this thing, this demon, this monster, that had committed countless murders; could not be Jak. I tried to tell myself that Jak could never do such things but I remembered what he had looked like in my garage. And what really proved that, that monster was my Jak was the fuzzy orange Ottsel on his shoulder.

I ran home or rather to the place that had become my home the two years that I had been here. I cried I think. Time blurred together for a while. I remember Erol coming by to try and get me to join his race team again and I saw Jak come in right as Erol was leaving. They exchanged words, angry words by the looks of it and then Jak came over to me. I could not really even talk to him without my mind slipping back to what I had seen on that wanted poster. I can't remember what I had said to him but he left angry. After Daxter raced in his place he would not even look at me.

I continued to hear about the dark monster and how it killed so many people. How it destroyed property and all the people inside. I had even heard that he turned the fortress upside down killing all the guards inside.

It scares me. It scares me that I don't even know Jak anymore. He never came by to just see me. He only came by to race and get what he needed. Even now that the war is over I almost never see him. He is always out somewhere and I have heard the rumors that he is using his powers that I have never seen to kill the left over metal heads.

I barely know him these days. He was once the brightest and most vibrant person I had ever met but now, well now I fell as if I am looking at an entirely different person. And that scares me. It scares me to think that the boy I once loved can change into a monster that can kill anyone, even me without a second thought. I close my eyes some times and all I see is that monsters insane smile, and blood covered claws.

I am afraid of him. Afraid of Jak and what he changes into, the one everyone calls Dark Jak.

* * *

><p><strong>PStU: Please read and Review. Oh before I leave should I make this a two shot or not? Just want to know.<strong>

**See you later.**


End file.
